Destiny unfolding
by Minix
Summary: My first fanfic. Based on Advent children. SephirothxCloud Yaoi. There was always a strange obsession between the two. Thank you for reading.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story and I don't try to make money with it. Everything belongs to Square Enix.

Warning: This is YAOI, which means MALExMALE. If you can't stand it please don't read it.

Pairing: SephirothxCloud

My thanks to Draxander and Sweetvenom (from for the great help.

This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it.

Thank you for reading it.

**

* * *

**

**Destiny unfolding**

The sword fell to the ground. Kadaj was hanging on the edge, unable to win the battle he had fought so fiercely for. He had lost. But even now he was clinging to the box he searched for so long - too long - containing an invisible threat— Jenova.

Kadaj watched the one who had defeated him.

Cloud Strife.

His older brother.

The traitor.

He could not let himself idle. He would not let defeat overcome him. He had to do something… anything. The mere movement of his hand holding the box triggered an instinctive reaction in the other. In the blink of an eye, Cloud had cut the box into two.

A green liquid sprayed out of the box, threatening to contaminate everything it touched. It was a threat even the planet feared, something every living being should avoid.

Kadaj took his chance and jumped to get the box. Success was the only thing in his mind, the glorious victory that must be the ending to it all. He would turn the tables and win. Mother's wish would be fulfilled. He would not be a labelled as a failure. He would trigger the reunion.

He was almost happy. Finally he would serve a greater purpose, fulfilling his destiny. Taking what was in the box with a desperate hope and clutching it to his body as though his life depended on it, he looked to the startled Cloud. Knowledge of what would come next was slowly forming on the blondes face.

"…My reunion…let me show it to you," Kadaj murmured, a hint of a smile gracing his features.

_My time has come. Kadaj has finally served his purpose and I shall wander the earth once more in flesh and blood. And I will have what I have always desired. _

The Energy of Kadaj was morphing to something Strife could never forget. He knew to whom this Aura belonged to.

_Seph…Sephiroth?_

He couldn't believe it, but he had to act before the change was completed. Cloud jumped from the building to strike down at the fast-changing Kadaj. He had to act fast, before something terrible happened, something like a repeat of his past encounters with Sephiroth long ago.

Sephiroth, the man who appeared in his dreams, the one who haunted him, even now. He was the enemy he could not forget, the puppeteer who pulled his strings, and a long long time ago, his idol.

Sephiroth felt the way everything around him changed and how he got control of his newly forming body step by step, piece by piece. Everything was forming itself in the right way, directed by his unbelievably powerful will. He felt the blood rushing through every part of his body in anticipation of the upcoming events. His hands itched, his brained worked fast and his body heated up.

Cloud followed Kadaj, readying his sword to hit him as soon as he drew near. He got closer and closer and attacked, but it was too late. Too late. His sword was stopped by the energy of HIS will slowly forming the legendary blade Masamune, still an ethereal thing.

"It's been a while, Cloud," Sephiroth spoke while looking straight into Cloud's eyes.

How he had missed his enemy, the only interesting human, the only attractive one. The only one who had shown resistance. The only one he considered worthy, his chosen one.

He had to smile. This would be fun and pure entertainment. Something he actually missed while being in the lifestream. A fight he would enjoy: A fight with HIS Cloud.

Strife's eyes widened in shock. Full realisation hit him as to who was standing in front of him that very moment, watching him as though he was his prey. A smile appeared on the silver-haired man's face that had to be a taunt. He could not know how to smile; it usually was a disguise for malice. His arch-enemy was standing in front of him in flesh and blood once more.

_No, this can't be true; this has to be a dream... it must be… _

Sephiroth threw Cloud back with tremendous force, so that the blond was landing further away. The silver one followed and landed impossibly graceful nearby, never averting his gaze of HIS disobedient, pretty little puppet.

"You lost your Geostigma."

_What does he want? Why all of this? _

"How unfortunate."

_It would have been my pleasure to manipulate you with it once again, but I will have my fun this way too. Perhaps even more than before. _

A smirk was once again showing on his pale face, making him look a bit more human, as if he had the normal emotions of a man.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Cloud was angry, all the thoughts running through his mind trying to find an explanation of what Sephiroth wanted to do and why he had returned once more. Different emotions raced through his body, some of them buried for so long he had forgotten about them.

"The spirits of the deceased who had Geostigma, along with the Lifestream, now guides the flow of the planet. Eventually only it will control the planet." _And I will control it_.

"And then what I will do – Cloud – is to sail the darkness of the cosmos using the planet as my vessel". He liked the idea…

"Just as Mother did before me"

His power was tremendous. He summoned the darkness, a poisoned lifestream, watching Cloud the whole time. He would have his fun with the blond. His whole body was heating up at the thought of that.

"Until one day we discover another healthy planet. And we will create our new future there"

_Don't you want to ask who I am talking about when I speak of "we"? _

Cloud was readying himself, holding his sword in the perfect fighting stance. "What will happen to this planet? "

He really loved to irritate Cloud. He enjoyed having Cloud's full attention, without letting the blond know his entire intention. He kept most of his emotions inside, showing only hints of what he really felt.

A grin crossed his face. "Who knows…that depends on you, I guess. "

The battle would begin now.

Both man stormed towards each other, their swords clashing with incredible power, sparks flying and illuminating their surroundings.

They were fighting each other fiercely, concentrating only on anticipating the next attack. One blow sent Cloud sailing down to the earth with no escape possible.

_You won't die now. I will not allow it. You are my opponent, you have to live. There is still more to come. _

He delivered a hard strike so that Strife crashed into a building, saving him from the fall.

Sephiroth followed and the fight began anew. Swords clashing in an unbelievable speed, with inhumanly force. Nobody had the upper hand; the fight was nearly even in this old building, which had seen many things in history, but never a spectacle like this. The walls would have cried out in joy of watching this wonderful performance of two people who complemented each other just so perfectly.

When they crossed their swords without retreating shortly after, they looked closely at each other, staring at their beautiful eyes, emotions running deep within them.

"Oh, what made you stronger?" Sephiroth taunted.

"There is no way I would tell you," Anger was showing on Cloud's face. He did not like the implication behind this: that he was weak in the past. He gathered strength and threw Sephiroth out of the building, ending the tie.

They continued the fight outside, Sephiroth enjoying himself more and more with every second that passed.

„I thought of a special gift for you, Cloud". Sephiroth cut a heavy carrier, which went flying directly at Cloud, who jumped and sliced the enormous piece of metal cleanly into two halves.

"Shall I give you despair?"

_And afterwards I will give you hope again, but a different kind of hope_.

Cloud was positioning himself on his sword, after he stopped his fall to the earth by crushing the sword into the vertical wall. Watching Sephiroth.

The demi-gods blood was boiling. He could not ignore what his body was telling him forever. The blond was just what he had wanted since his defeat. He would torture him to pleasure him and pleasure to torture. But he would enjoy every moment with the blond, just like he enjoyed every second of their fight now.

"Kneel, let me see you beg for the forgiveness you long for."

_And you shall get what you deserve and I will get what I want... _

A huge part of the building broke away above Sephiroth, caused by the will of the aspirant god. Determination crossed the man's face and he cut the huge block with his sword, breaking it into many pieces which flew towards the blonde, who was still standing on his sword. Cloud positioned himself by removing one of the joined swords of his sword, creating two blades, awaiting the incoming pieces. He destroyed many of them with stylish moves and continued fighting Sephiroth. They were engaged in a graceful sword dance on the falling stones, jumping from stone to stone, clashing their swords together.

It seemed as if they both knew each other very well, always trying to avoid injuries of the other one. They respected each other.

Cloud had fought without a break with Yazoo and Loz, after which with Kadaj and now with Sephiroth. Inevitably, he was getting exhausted more and more with every passing moment. He had to get away and get a break. He jumped away, but Sephiroth followed him a few seconds later. He could not let the blonde escape from his sight.

Cloud was lacking strength now. Sephiroth saw his chance and battled fiercer, seeing a possibility arise and wanting to get to a new level in this contest. He managed to throw Cloud to a small wall, the bounce causing the blond to lose his huge sword. Sephiroth pierced his right shoulder with his legendary sword, missing every vital part of the body on purpose.

Seeing the blond, who showed nearly no signs of the pain that was surely running through his body he couldn't resist any longer. The sight was just too gorgeous. He had been waiting for so long; he just had to do it.

The thought that just crossed his mind caused him to lick his lips with his tongue, moistening them.

Sephiroth took the blondes wrists and pinned them with his right hand to the wall just above Strife in one swift action, lowering his head down at the same moment.

He touched Clouds lips with his own, enjoying the feeling of the soft sensitive skin against his, deepening the touch too feel even more.

Cloud opened his eyes in shock and disbelief. This was not happening; this had to be a dream.

He had never been touched like this before, and he had not expected it to happen any time soon, especially not being kissed by his enemy. He tried to flee this unwanted but wonderful kiss, but a graceful hand was placed on the back of his head, blocking every escape route. His body felt hotter everywhere Sephiroth touched him, where he felt the soft skin of the General.

He liked the feeling of warm, soft lips on his, but he just didn't want to show this weakness to Sephiroth, who had to have just the intention of humiliating and manipulating him. He had to be strong and resist.

He closed his eyes, so that he could avoid Sephiroth's gaze. It would just have been amusing for Sephiroth to see the weakness Cloud showed, the blonde was sure of that and couldn't stand this thought

Cloud knew that he had conflicting emotions concerning the General, and he felt that the silver-haired man had other intentions than just killing him. Sephiroth had been his idol, somebody he had adored him and wanted to be closer too. But Cloud had been deeply hurt by the actions that took place in Nibelheim.

Sephiroth wanted to deepen the kiss and had an idea, which would remove two problems with one action. He removed his hand off the back of Clouds head.

A stabbing pain caused the blonde to open his eyes and his mouth. The sword had been removed in one fluid motion by the silver-haired. At that moment he felt a soft tongue enter his mouth, beginning to explore this part of his body, causing an instant reaction out of the blond.

He blushed and would have moaned if his tongue was not kept busy like that. A part of his body that he would not have expected reacted as well when he saw the eyes of Seph. These green deep catlike eyes, which showed an emotion he felt too. Pure joy. He felt a need in the lower parts, his blood gathering there. A strong heat, a need that wanted to be stilled. His trousers began being too tight for him.

He began to battle the skilful tongue with his own, trying to force it out, just touching it more and more with every try, deepening the feeling that he didn't want to escape in this impossible situation. But he was enjoying himself more and more with every second that passed, forgetting the pain he had experienced just seconds ago.

Sephiroth lowered the sword and placed it to his left side - far away enough to be no obstacle for what he was planning - while he was kissing the sweating blushing blonde.

He was enjoying himself and he knew that his lovely Cloud liked what they were doing now too.

The ex-General broke the kiss hesitantly after a long time to give Cloud the opportunity to breathe again. He released the blonde's wrists and took a step back, taking a close look on the one he enjoyed so much.

Cloud stood up, his legs shaking slightly. He had to escape, he should have tried it, but a strong feeling prevented that. He felt exhausted but so alive at the same moment.

And though he wouldn't have admitted it: He loved the sight of Seph, this wonderful long silver hair, the graceful motions, the skin and finally the eyes, deep green.

Cloud was breathing heavily. His skin was an unnatural shade of red and his trousers were forming a little tent in his lower body part. The unruly golden hair and the freckles along with the slightly closed beautiful deep blue eyes – living gems, deep as the ocean, clear as a mountain lake - were too unearthly to be true. A desirable creature straight out of myth, something you would never let escape your grasp once you caught it.

This was just a gorgeous sight. _Beautiful_, that was all he could think. He licked his lips once again and began to speak: "You are definitely no failure. Definitely. Let me show you more. I promise you won't regret it." Even when he spoke this words he felt that he wanted to touch the blonde everywhere.

_Hmmm? What was that? He can't be serious. He is beautiful, but no, I mustn't think that. He is the enemy and he will destroy the earth. I have to prevent that from happening. And I don't want to be his puppet. Never again. _

Sephiroth knew what Cloud was thinking. "Believe me. You won't be my puppet. And as long as we are doing this I can't destroy the earth." An inviting smile crossed his face.

"And you should remember that I never really lied to you…"

With these words he crossed the distance in an unbelievable speed and kissed the startled blonde once again, one hand stroking his neck, the other touching the part that caused Clouds trousers to form a tent.

At this touch the blonde's body lifted slightly of the ground instinctively, an incredible unwanted pleasure rushing through his body. Cloud couldn't escape.

Sephiroth's words caused his feelings for the ex-General to be even more confusing. He wanted the silver angel to touch him, to care for him. He wanted to be important to somebody, liked the attention he got, but still he didn't want to surrender, he couldn't.

He had to resist, to show his strength, but he was too weak.

Sephiroth wanted to see more of his new possession, wanted to still his need.

The full red tainted cheeks, decorated with little freckles that looked as if one could lick them off the face to taste more of the blonde.

He moved his face slowly, his tongue slowly tracing the smooth lips of his desired moving farther to finally find the smooth spotted flesh. The soft flesh capable of inflicting so much wanting to taste what was under it. Sweet and salty. Just delicious.

But the guided tongue wanted to taste more, to feel more and moved on to its counterpart. Slowly it contacted the earlobe finally travelling to the hole, licking it up and down, while perfectly strong white teeth found their pleasure in touching it. Until the tongue found the way back to its safe cavern and Sephiroth began to bite the ear softly first, increasing the pressure with every moment, one hand stroking the fine golden strands of rebellious hair against the cheek of his wanted. Fine leather touching living skin.

_What is he doing? I... What? _

Thinking clearly was getting harder and harder with every moment, his body beginning to respond slowly, although he tried to resist. But these touches, the soft feeling…the prickle where he was touched, the heat that appeared.

And every time he had a look on this man he felt the blood rushing faster through his whole body.

Sephiroth's hands travelled to the small shiny buckles of the blonde, beginning to open them, while his mouth covered the soft lips, his tongue demanding entrance. It was pushing hard until it got what it wanted, playing joyfully with the soft small tongue in the soft cavern.

The long cloth-straps fell to the ground, the metal buckles hitting the ground being the only thing to disturb the blissful near-silence.

The zip was opened, without the realisation of the blonde - being busy. Finally the obstacle was removed, the fine red tainted alabaster skin appearing in the open.

The ex-general removed his hands to get rid of the leather that prohibited him from feeling with his most skilled parts. As soon as his fine long fingers were freed of the obstacle they found their way to the fine red nipples, not quite ripe strawberries on china bowls.

He licked and bit one of them, while one of his hands played with the shining golden hair and the other played with the other fruit, stroking and squeezing it alternating. Licking and squeezing, biting and stroking.

Cloud felt more and more pleasure, too experienced seemed the silver haired one-winged-angel. Fires spreading fast, originating from all the places Seph touched.

Sephiroth moved on, slowly licking, biting, stroking and pinching along the fine virginal skin, leaving red marks wherever it had been treated with great attention.

_A dream. It has to be. _

A soft moan escaped reddened swollen lips. Cloud began to relax, unable to resist the bliss any longer, his body being on fire. His left hand wandered to Seph's platinum hair, taking a strand between his fingers, twisting it. His other hand crossed the distance to Seph's face cautiously and began to touch it with great hesitation.

At this touch Sephiroth began to smile and placed one hand over Clouds right hand, showing the blonde this way, that he enjoyed the touch. Enjoying the feeling of the soft but strong fingers of his mate against his cheek.

He began to remove the last obstacles off the blonde, now that he knew the blonde was willing and wouldn't resist in any way.

After that was done Sephiroth cat-eyes examined the blonde once more. Now that he was stripped of any protection. One part of the perfect athletic body, a silent promise of pure bliss, still untouched and virginal, but slightly showing what the rest had experienced. The other one bearing red marks on reddened alabaster skin, reflecting the freckles on the face. The unruly golden hair - a halo – reflecting the blonde's nature.

He really liked what he was seeing, he really loved the sight. This was definitely better than what he could have ever imagined. "Wonderful. Just beautiful."

Cloud had been ashamed a bit of being naked and submissive. He had looked down to the earth, until the heard these word, spoken with unclouded lust. He looked up and saw the beautiful honest smile in Seph's face; reflected in the deep emerald pools.

He almost felt happy and the bad things that had happened between the two of them seemed unimportant, meaningless. He had enjoyed the battle already, able to show what he was capable of. And what had happened after still seemed like a dream.

_It is a dream. _

All the illusions he has had in his life, the dreams he had made reality made it hard to differentiate. Maybe it was a dream, maybe reality. But it was not important any longer.

Sephiroth began to undress himself, which took nearly no time at all.

He began to touch the blond on his neck again, stroking him some times gentle, some times rough. At the same time he was sucking on the blonde's neck and left shoulder. He couldn't resist and began to bite the blonde in the left shoulder while he was massaging his nipples to pleasure him at the same time. Pleasure and a little bit of torture, the silent promise he had made.

A thin red line of pure life essence was running over the slightly red skin. When Sephiroth removed his mouth small drops of the same red were showing themselves on his lips and on the right side of it, connecting the two now-lovers in an unlikely fashion.

A vampire and his prey.

He began to stroke Clouds most sensitive part, that was arching more and more, just like his own too, his need strong, showing clearly. At the same time he pressed two fingers against the wonderful mouth of the golden haired demanding and getting entrance, being stroked by the soft tongue inevitably. Moistening them in this way, removing them and finally searching the body for the place of the ultimate promised pleasure, inserting it.

Cloud didn't know what Seph was doing. Being bitten and pleasured, a finger entered where it normally didn't belong. The feeling was odd, but at the same time he was being stroked where he arched for every touch, making it pleasurable.

It seemed that every time he was with Seph something unexpected happened, something changed in his life, changing him inevitably too.

He looked with slightly closed eyes straight into Seph's eyes and saw pure lust and need.

Sephiroth entered a second finger, stretching Cloud for what still was to come. He touched the blonde's fine marble skin with his needy part to easy his arching a bit, just until he would really find the greatest bliss. When he would fully enjoy the one he…he didn't finish the thought that was still in his mind.

Finally he felt that the time was right and Cloud was prepared, being stretched as good as far as possible. He took the blonde and positioned him on his strong but slender knees and hands, taking his place too. The place where he could lay his gaze on the wonderful firm apple-bottom of Cloud, strong and firm. A small entrance silently speaking of release and pleasure.

He spit into his hands, spreading this moist on his member to make the coming easier.

He positioned this rather big part of his body behind the hole holding it with his hands.

He moved his hips with one fluid motion and positioned his hands on the other ones.

Cloud felt a searing pain when he was entered. The pain was bad, but his body was used to pain, and Seph has always given him pleasure along with the pain. Thanks to his unnatural physique his body was adjusting incredibly fast to the unaccustomed intruder.

It didn't take long and Cloud felt an incredible pleasure running through his body, a fire burning hotter than the sun, causing him to cry out in pleasure. A pleasure that was even more blinding than the pain he has just felt moments ago.

Sephiroth felt more and more every time he drove in and out, his body nearly moving on its own. At the moment he heard Cloud cry out with his ringing voice, he knew that everything was perfect. Everything except what he was doing now was unimportant. He began to move faster and faster, his need increasing with every moment at the same rate as the pleasure was increasing.

The moved like one, sweating heavily, the small drops shining in the light darkness like pearls.

Finally the time had come, the peak had been climbed and Cloud cried out in pleasure, unable to think any longer. Sephiroth felt the tight hole contract and his body found it's release, tainting the blond on the inside too.

Cloud was totally exhausted. When Sephiroth saw the beauty, now breathing heavily, still overwhelmed by the experience, he began to smirk at an idea he had. He dressed himself by just willing his clothes into existence once more and dressed the blonde with incredible speed and skill right after.

He kissed the blond gently and took his Masamune in his left hand once more. He wanted to continue the game and to finally get the planet too.

He gently placed the blonde in the same position he had been when he was impaled and lifted his sword. And then he did it. He inserted the sword in the blondes shoulder once more, hitting the exact same spot once again.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at his shoulder, where the sword pierced it.

_Has it really just been a dream?_

He couldn't believe it - a slight pain between his buttocks reminding him of the reality - but before he had a chance to think about it any longer, Seph began to speak once more with his wonderful deep sonorous voice.

„What's the most precious thing to you? "

_I don't want your attention to be distracted by something else. You are mine now. _

„Would you give me the pleasure of taking it from you? ". He would play the game as long as he wanted, enjoying himself with the blond. And irritating the blond was just a part of that game, heightening the joy he felt.

A cat that played with his prey before the inevitable would happen, but unlike the feline he wouldn't kill his prey.

Pictures of Aerith, Zack, Tifa, the two children she was taking care of and everybody he had to protect ran through his mind.

He couldn't let anyone near him being hurt once again. He had to protect them, the cost for him being irrelevant. He had to ignore his feelings for now and forever as it seems, a pain not of his body but of his soul beginning to arise. A pain he had to and would ignore.

He managed to remove the sword in one swift action and managed to get to his sword, once again being armed.

"I almost feel sorry for you…You still don't understand at all." He had just played with him, although he had promised he won't.

Sephiroth wanted to attack once more, but when he was midair Cloud did something unexpected: He used his most powerful move. "There is nothing that is not precious to me! "

_I have to protect everything on this earth. _

_No, no, that can't be true. Why is he doing this? Where has he got that strength from?_

The insight hit him hard.

_Maybe I was wrong, I should have acted differently. Now I see my mistake. I will correct it._

He used his move and finished Sephiroth. "Go back and stay there, trapped within my memories." He was really disappointed. This was the end.

A black wing grew on Sephiroth's back…

"I won't be just a memory. "

_I will have you. You will be mine forever and I will get my chance to exist once more. And I know what to do…Finally I understand it. You have defeated me three times, nobody else has. That is no coincidence, that is destiny. _

After Sephiroth vanished a weakened Kadaj existed once more, trying to attack Cloud. But he broke down in his brother's arms, who catched him carefully. Unable to abandon a weakened creature. A healing rain, that was made of the same water, that healed Cloud, was starting to fall, slowly weakening Kadaj. Kadaj died in his brothers arms.

The Rain started to heal Geostigma, finally showing that the planet has forgiven the humans.

_We have to take him with us, home_, a thought streamed though the silver haired minds.

As Cloud stood watching the rain in peace and trying to forget the sorrow that was running threw his mind a shot hit him. Yazoo and Loz had attacked: "Let's all go home together." said Yazoo, weakening every moment he was exposed to the rain. Loz wasn't better: "We can all have fun together."

Anger crossed Clouds face and he ran with his lifted sword towards the two attackers. He wouldn't die now; he had to protect too many people.

They wouldn't go alone. They would do whatever it took, so they concentrated all their energy and used all the magic they still had. At the moment the two conflicting parties met a huge explosion occurred, shattering the tower.

At the next moment Cloud found himself floating in the lifestream, being nearly unconscious. He felt an incredible strong aura approach fast. He knew to whom this energy belonged to, and he felt pain in his heart...

"I am sorry Cloud, I was really stupid."

He had been a real idiot, being stricken with stupidity. All this time he had been blind.

_He has to be lying, he just had his fun and I was nothing than just a puppet to him. _

"No, believe me, you are not just my puppet", he gently stroked Clouds cheek. "You are so much more for me and I won't let you go, now that I have you. We are destined to complement each other. We are destined to be close to each other, to be near each other. Even I couldn't resist this call."

The call that has lead to the removal of the fog that had been clouding his mind. The call that has removed his insanity.

The blonde wanted to be needed, wanted to be important to somebody. And he knew that Seph had never tried to kill him. Should he forgive him? Could he even forgive him?

He couldn't resist but longed for the ex-General. He too felt the call Seph was speaking of, a feeling that he belonged to Seph. Now in the lifestream he felt it more clearly than ever, as if he and Seph were different poles, unable to resist the force that drove them to each other.

Sephiroth hugged the still floating Cloud, causing their energies to mix just slightly.

He knew that it was time to leave, people he didn't want to meet approaching, and disappeared for the moment.

Just a moment later Cloud was visited by Aerith and Zack who comforted him but told him that his place was not here. He had to go.

Cloud came back to life in the church, but his coming was not unexpected. The children that had been cured of the Geostigma had been told that he would come back in this holy church.

All his friends were assembled in the church, but they told him that it was not over. Not everybody had been cured, some still stricken by the curse. Denzel was one of these children, still cursed with Geostigma. Cloud was holding his promise to protect everybody and reassured the boy. He lifted him into the healing water, curing the sickness the boy had been plagued with.

Cloud finally looked to his friends, and smiled at the sight. His friends were happy and they showed clearly that they liked him, respected him.

Then his eyes caught a bit of pink and he saw Aerith and Zack, who were here too, greeting him and showing him once more, that he had been forgiven. And that he would have always a place in their hearts as a friend.

"Yeah, I'm not alone anymore. "

An invisible hand was lying on his hips, pushing the blond against the ethereal invisible body. Hair that would have been silver if anybody were able to see it, framing a face containing a smile.

_You are mine. Forever. You will never be alone anymore._

He couldn't resist stroking the hair of the blond with ethereal hands, kissing one cheek at the same time.

The blond didn't know what happened, but felt watched and been taken care of. Seph was around him, comforting him and showing him that he was needed. He felt every touch.

_He is my counterpart. I can't be truly happy without him. But finally he is at my side – sane , watching over me. I feel it. I know it with my heart. _

His smile grew at these thoughts.

The silver haired angel placed a hand on the blondes face.

_I will always be at your side. I will always watch you until a chance arises anew. Nobody will ever be able to part us again…_

The END?


End file.
